


Safe At Home

by brokencasbutt67



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Abusive John Winchester, Angst, Cuddling & Snuggling, F/M, First Kiss, Fluff, High School, Implied Demon John Winchester, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-27
Updated: 2019-06-27
Packaged: 2020-05-28 05:00:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19387003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brokencasbutt67/pseuds/brokencasbutt67
Summary: This was commissioned.





	Safe At Home

Having known Sam for the six months that he has been here, you have learnt a lot about him, yet it still seems like you know nothing about him and his family life. You know his mom died when he was a baby, he has an older brother and lives with the brother and his dad, and that they travel a lot. When you asked Sam why they travel so much, he couldn’t give an answer, stuttering and stumbling over his words until shrugging, prompting you to avoid that topic of conversation. You know that he wants to study Law, he’s a smart kid and can definitely do it, but you don’t know what his dad does for a job. 

Every single time the topic of conversation turns to his family, his stutters and stumbles before changing the topic. 

He admitted to you, one dark night when he walked you home from a failed date, that he wants to stick around. He hates the constant moving, the inconsistency. He didn’t tell you, but the main reason he wants to stay is you. Sam’s the nicest guy you’ve met.   


* * *

It’s your birthday, your parents have offered to take you out for dinner, with a few friends. You did ask Sam to come, but he said that he didn’t want to let you down if his dad made him move before the date. So here you are, driving down a country road, towards your friend’s house on the outskirts of town. Passing a motel, you’re surprised to see a hooded figure walking on the edge of the road, a duffel bag slung over their shoulder. Turning, you frown when you see Sam walking down the road. You don’t see much, but you see enough to be certain that it’s him.   
  
“Stop the car” You yell, while unbuckling your seatbelt. Though reluctant, your dad stops the car, knowing that he doesn’t have much of a choice while you have your seatbelt off. 

Darting out of the car, you run to Sam and hug him tightly. He doesn’t say anything, he doesn’t need to you, you already know. He told you before that his dad punches him around, and the black eye and bruising covering his cheek is enough of a sign of what happened to him. Taking Sam’s bag, you walk with him over to the car.    
“C’mon, let’s get you out of here for tonight” You said softly, watching as Sam looks at the car hesitantly.    
“Don’t worry kiddo, (Y/N) has told us a bit of it. You can stay with us for as long as you need” Your dad said, putting the bag into the trunk of the car. Sam nodded and climbed into the car, watching as you climbed in beside him. He was shaking, either from fear or anxiety, but as the journey away from the motel progressed, the tremors died down. 

The night passed slowly. Sam was silent throughout the night, only speaking to order himself a salad, some water, thanking your parents, and offering to give them some money. You noticed that he was frequently looking over his shoulder, taking his hand in your own, he visibly calmed down. He smiled to you, and despite the uncertainty of your relationship with him, if it could be called that, when Sam is with you, he feels safe. He feels at home. 

The drive home found you in the middle of Sam and your friend. You’re curled up on his chest, barely able to keep awake. Eventually, you pass out. Sam wraps his jacket around you, to keep you warm, while wrapping an arm around your shoulders. He presses his lips to the top of your head, not seeing the smile on your father’s face. 

* * *

Sam’s scared. For the past hour, he’s seen a black car driving around outside of class. He knows it’s dad, he knows full well that John is still looking for him, but after  _ that  _ night, Sam can’t care less. A teacher seems to notice Sam staring out of the window, asking him to recite a theory that they’re studying. Without even opening his notes, Sam recites the theory, before standing up and going outside of the classroom. 

You look over, frowning as he leaves. Standing up, you ignore the teacher’s harsh words and go to find Sam. He’s not hard to find, walking outside.    
“Sam” You call, jogging to catch up to him. He continues walking, like a man on a mission. 

Before he gets to the gate, you grab his hand and turn him to you.    
“Sammy, what’s going on?” You asked.    
“Dad’s here. My time to go” Sam sighed. Looking over his shoulder, you see an older man stood, watching you both.    
“I guess I can’t change your mind, huh?” You sigh. Sam sighs, looking over your shoulder. Before he can speak, you tug him down into a kiss. It takes a moment for Sam to react, but when he does, you see fireworks. Sam’s hands slide over your back for a moment, before he gropes your ass, pulling your hips close. 

Somewhere in the back of your mind, it registers that the guy is talking, tugging at Sam’s shirt, and trying his hardest to separate you. But Sam’s focus is you. He lifts his leg, kicking the guy behind him. Eventually, you were forced to separate, before the need to breathe became too much. The guy grabbed Sam’s shoulder, trying to tug Sam, but Sam doesn’t move. 

Holding you in his arms, Sam has a wide smile on his face, the first that you’ve seen in weeks.    
“I think you may have changed my mind and persuaded me to stay” Sam chuckled. Smiling, you hug Sam tightly. Briefly, you meet pure black eyes of his father. Shaking your head, the eyes are a normal colour. Thinking you imagined it, you bring your focus back to Sam as you both begin the walk back into school. 


End file.
